Spies
by SaKuRa-xiin
Summary: Hyuuga Neji is a spy at Konoha High and is working for his uncle's company. He is to steal the Crystal Orb that belongs to Tenten. Will he chose to complete his mission or Tenten? NejixTenten Minor: SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, KibaIno -NOT CONTINUING-
1. First Encounters

Characters: Neji, Tenten

* * *

**I can't find where to upload, until now! Omigosh! Anyway. This is my veryveryvery first story. So please review and no harsh comments please! Thanks D and it's soooo short too!**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounter

Neji POV

I'm Hyuuga Neji. I'm 15 this year and I study in Konoha High School. People say that I live a very plain life. Wrong.

My uncle is the head of the Hyuuga company, which I absolutely detest. But because it was a company my late father once contributed in, I force myself to be active. Now, my ranking is a simple spy. I am to get the precious jewel, Crystal Orb, that is compulsory for the company's projects and experiments. Where in the world the necklace is? Right in the hands of a girl who just admitted into Konoha High. Yet, I do not know who she is or how she looks like. Continuing to search is my only option. Sigh.

Ring Ring!

"So bothersome..." I mumbled and flopped onto the sofa. "Yea?"

"We just saw her going out of the principal office. Although we did not get a closer look at her face.." The voice rang out.

"And you call yourselves spies! Well, we have to count on Neji now." Another voice that sounded further away echoed through the phone.

"Neji-sama, keep your eye on her. We heard that she is a very good fighter, despite her lack of training. Heres another information for you: Tenten's her name."

"Good." I slammed down the phone and sighed heavily.

Tenten's POV

"Why oh why must I get stuck in a homeroom?!" I screamed silently to myself, standing outside of Room 10. I'm Tenten, 15 this year. I'm an orphan, so my friend, Sakura, asked her parents to send me here. My most important thing.. is the Crystal Orb. I vaguely remember my mother giving it to me before she passed away. I must protect it at all causes. And also, the first thing I learnt today is that Tsunade-sama is mean...

_Flashback_

"_Tenten! Although you are our new student, I'm sure you know about our school rules. Everybody must have a homeroom with two other comrades!" The principal, Tsunade, yelled into my ear. _

"_Y-yes!" I was starting to dislike this school. "But why can't I sleep in a hotel?"_

"_You can go, but don't ever come back to this school!!" She screamed. I stumbled backwards._

"_A-hem. Unfortunately for you, the rooms with "decent people" are all taken. This is the key to room 10." Flinging the key to me, she plopped back to her sit. "Now, SCRAM!!"_

_End of flashback_

"But," I fingered my necklace hanging loosely on my neck. I wore the Crystal Orb like a necklace instead of a bracelet, to advoid suspision(sp?). "This is for the sake of the orb." I nodded confidently and opened the door. On the sofa was a boy with long hair who was completely shocked like I was.

Neji POV

What..? This girl... "Hn. So you are the new roommate Tsunade was talking about. I expected a boy instead."

"Nice to meet you.? What's your name?" She smiled while looking around the room. I can't take chances, although it's a necklace and that she looks so innocent...

"Hyuuga Neji. So, what's that around your neck?" I smirked with a seductive look on my face. It was definitely not my character.

"It's a necklace, can't you see?" she muttered. I think she's annoyed now. No girl have ever resisted my "charm", until now. Interesting... it might just be her.

Tenten POV

Sheesh. What's with him? Talking about MY jewel-necklace like that... And he didn't even know my name! Anyway, I just met my other roommate, Lee. He's kinda weird, but overall he is very nice to me. He also told me that weird guy was always gloomy. I have to be wary of him. He looks like he is out to steal the necklace.

Until then, let's see whether I will gain his trust.

* * *

**Buahahahaha. I got the idea of Tsunade screaming SCRAM from my class . the teacher doesn't use "you may go now." he uses "SCRAM!". That makes me laugh every time. **

**And also, since I'm new, I have the restriction thing. Sad.**

**Um, if I have any grammar wrong (here's another "broken English") please do not be so aggravated.. please review on how I can improve! DD Please continue to read my stories! I'm gonna update soon :D wait. How many "please" did I say already?**


	2. First Introductions?

* * *

**BOO! I HATE MY STORY ! but since this is the first time I'm doing a story, please forgive me! And if you think my grammar/storyline sucks, please review and tell me about it! And not too harsh thanks T.T and cha know, Hinata is like third party or something like that.**

**oh and i just read the reviews. thanks! i love you guys! i'll try to update soon!**

* * *

**Last night No one POV**

"Now, let's youthfully introduce ourselves! Let's start with you!" Lee pointed to Tenten.

"Ah-em! I'm Tenten. And I'm poor, unlike you guys. I like chocolate fudge! And I absolutely hate ice cubes." she stared at Neji.

Lee laughed. "Well, I'm not that rich. I'm Rock Lee and my favourite teacher is Gai-sensei!"

"I'm.. Hyuuga Neji."

"See, Lee? This is what I meant about a walking ice cube."

**Tenten POV**

The next day

"Well, let's tell the new student to come in!" Kakashi yelled.

"I'm Tenten! Nice to meet ya' all!"

Mumbles begun. "She's cool..." "Cute too!.." "Maybe she can join our fan club!.."

"Sensei! Where do I sit?"

"Hmm..." Kakashi looked around. And then he smiled and pointed to a seat next to... Lee and Neji?! Lee was waving maniacally while Neji just smiled a little. My mouth dropped open, but I regained my composure quickly. I walked calmly towards the seat.

**After class**

"Urgh!" I shouted when I walked into the lunchroom with my new friends. "That perverted teacher..." Kakashi-sensei kept looking at my chest when I was explaining some math problems!

"Deal with it, Tenny-chan." Ino said, shaking her head. "This is high school's life."

"I wish we had training for fighting!"

"In fact, we have!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. "our school replaces gym lessons with training, like Suna High." **(A/N: Suna High is the Suna Village. You understand, don't you?)**

I sat down at the girl's usual lunch table and stared at her. "Really? That was just a casual remark though..." But I bounced up and down. Cool!

"Hey, Tenten, you should think of letting your hair down. You look cute and all but, why not have different patterns? Like me, for example." Ino spun and did a pose for her.

"What?!"

**Hinata POV**

Nobody noticed I was there too. This new student... I mean Tenten-san is so optimistic.. I wish I could be like her. Instead of being a caged bird... **(A/N: Neji's words!)**

"Hinata-chan? What's the matter?" Sakura asked sweetly while Tenten and Ino continued fighting over the twin buns on Tenten's head.

"Nothing, really. I'm fine, thanks for asking." I forced a fake smile and Sakura turned back to join in the fight.

I heaved. Fake-smiling really make my mouth muscles hurt... Should I tell Neji-nii-san? I'm suspecting Tenten to be the one.

**Neji POV**

Confirmed, Tenten's the one we need to steal from.

_**Flashback**_

_(After chat in the previous night)_

_I crunched near the door. Mumbling sounds were heard._

_I opened the door slowly and moved towards Tenten's side table where her necklace lies. She shifted a little and I paused immediately, my hand hovering over the necklace._

"_(mutters)... orb..?" she mumbled. Then her hand slammed onto the table and moved her hand to the necklace. I quickly snatched my hand away._

"_There it is... good night..." and she kept quiet after that._

_Damn. I was so close to getting it. _

_I sighed silently and walked back towards the door. _

"_Neji.. is..." Tenten started mumbling again._

_I stiffened and froze._

"_a mean walking ice cube."_

_**end of flash back**_

I wished she did not say the last four words. Anyhow, I must try to get it before classes end. If not, they will..

Ring Ring!

.. Call again.

"Neji-sama. We gotten more information on that girl. She's from class B and wears twin buns. We still didn't get a closer look of her face. She also eats with your assistant and cousin, Hinat-"

**_Ding ding ding ding_**

Saved by the bell? "I know, I know. I will try and get it by today. Thanks for no reason and good bye." They're making me sick.

Guess I'll try during classes. I'm, after all, in the same class as her.

... I must get the necklace no matter what, for myself...

Later that evening,

**Tenten POV**

I opened my diary and started writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_oh, I'm hating this school. (sorry girls!). Let me tell you why._

_First, Hyuuga Neji is creepy. And he's a stalker too! Everyone said that he was searching for me all the time. Thank Kami-sama for the girl's toilet._

_Second, Tsunade just told the whole school what my secret was. Through the microphone. Thank Kami-sama again that it was the least embarrassing one._

_Third, Kakashi is a PERVERT. Jiraiya is worse! He tried to look down Sakura's shirt when she was stretching! _

_I will try to grant us all freedom from these people!_

_And also, I noticed Hinata's eyes are the same as that Hyuuga's..._

_Love, Tenten_

Oops, he's back. I know I shouldn't write about him like that, but well, it's a diary after all.

I spotted him staring at me. "Hi. There's two extra sodas for you and Lee in the fridge." I said casually and went to the fridge to take one.

**(A/N: Konoha High School is RIIICHHH! You'll find out later. They have sofas and televisions and a balcony in each of their HOMEROOMS! COOL!)**

**Neji POV**

Same eyes.. Darn these rumors. So what if I have the same eyes as Hinata-sama?

I opened the door and saw Tenten lying on the sofa. She had the innocentest (A/N: Is there such word?) eyes I had ever seen, and she... what am I thinking about?

"Hi. There's two extra sodas for you and Lee in the fridge." she said, and walked to the kitchen.

I nodded and grabbed the soda she thrown to me. "You watching a soccer match? I thought you didn't like soccer."

"Who said I didn't? I love soccer. I'm good at sports too." she smiled at me, her chocolate eyes shinning. We plopped onto the sofa at the same time and begun chomping on the popcorn Tenten made. Tenten kept yelling at them to hit the goal, while I kept silent. I needed to think of a new plan. **(A/N: Lee is training by the way. How hardworking.)**

much much later...

**Lee POV**

"Ah! So refreshing after a youthful exercise with Gai-sensei!" I said, walking back to the homeroom.

I banged open the door with my usual style: "Hello my youthful friends! It's late already, why didn't you guys go to sleep?" Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was 1 am already.

"Soccer match."

"Same." Tenten said. "Oh and Lee, I prepared the hot water for your bath for you. Hyuuga-san over here said that when you come back from your training you are always perspiring like heck."

"You could always call me Neji."

"You didn't say!"

"You didn't ask."

"Tenten-san, that was so youthfully nice of you!"

"No problem, Lee. That's what friends are for."

"Is that a diary?"

"N-n-no it isn't! **DON'T TOUCH IT!!**"

after Lee's bath,

"That reminds me," Tenten turned to Neji. "May I know more about your.. well, eyes? Almost everyone in the school are talking about it. My friend Hinata-chan seemed disturbed by this as well."

I saw Neji stiffened. "As youthful comrades and friends, we should trust each other and tell each other your own secrets! We must walk down the road of youthfulness together!" I grinned.

"That is, if you want to." Tenten added, a little softer, in case it was too harsh.

Neji stood up and walked to the balcony. **(A/N: See? The school's filthy rich! o.o)**

"I rather not..." he mumbled almost inaudiblely. "At least, not now..." he add in a whisper. I saw him took a glance at Tenten before going back to his room.

* * *

**Muahaha. The ending is bad. BAD. Kinda long?**

**Nothing much to say. Like it? Hate it? Review-kudasai!**


	3. The gym and ice cream

Chapter Three:

Tenten POV

Munched on my breakfast.

"Tenten." I turned around only to see Neji towering over me. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants. He looks so... "You're going to be late."

"Yes Tenten-san! You are still in your pajamas!"

I grumbled and headed back to my room to change. Putting on the necklace, I opened my closet, only to find yesterday's clothes waiting for me: a hoodie, jeans, high socks and school shoes.

"There are going to be gym lessons today, so be sure to wear your track shoes! They don't provide gym shoes for new students, yet." Lee shouted.

Damn! I forgotten! My new converse are lying at home! **(A/N: Can't think of others.. T.T)** The rest of my shoes are either slippers or that ultra uncomfortable shoe. No choice. I wore my school shoes and stepped out of the room. It was not like I was rich or something.

Neji seemed to understand. "Follow me. I'll bring you to Hinata-sama's room. She'll gladly lend you a pair."

**Later...**

"Wow, Hinata-chan! You have so many clothes! And I meant MANY!" I stared, amazed at her humongous wardrobe. I was avoiding the fact I was only here for a pair of shoes. "You sure I can borrow a pair of shoes?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course you can."

"Thanks!" I shrieked and hugged Hinata. "Hey, could you lend me that T-shirt too? I like that jeans too! Look at that belt!..."

Neji POV

I didn't know she was **that **poor.

"Tenten. Lee and I shall go to class first."

Tenten rushed out of Hinata's room, yelling. "Wait! I'm finished, I'm finished!"

She was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt with a dragon on it, denim ¾ jeans, a pink belt to match the T-shirt and black Converse. (A/N: Can't think of any other brands of shoes X )

"Wow, Tenten-san! You look pretty!" Lee shouted. He caught me staring. "Right, Neji?"

"N-not really." I turned away. What's wrong with me?

Hinata's POV

Neji-nii-san turned towards the door. Was he.. blushing?

"Admit it! You know I'm pretty!" Tenten striked a post at him playfully and giggled.

I saw the ends of Neji's mouth curve up. "Yeah, whatever."

Now he's smiling? I never seen Neji smiled in a very long time.. Now I understand why Father wanted me to accompany him..

Flashback

"Hinata. I want you to accompany Neji on this mission."

"Yes. But, why?"

"Don't be so insolent!"

"Y-yes!"

"In one of my experiments, I used Neji as the guinea pig. The data recorded.. it said that Neji will betray our company, with the help of a girl.. Neji is already getting wary of us."

"I-I understand."

end of flashback

"Hina-chan? Hinata?" I snapped back into reality. "We'll be going! Thanks for the clothes!"

"Uh-h, yeah." I stuttered. Neji was looking at me sternly with his pale eyes. "Bye."

Tenten's POV

"Hyaah!" I jumped and shot the last 3 kunai perfectly.

"Tenten! My youthful student!" Gai-sensei clapped. "Hundred out of hundred! As expected of Lee's comrade!"

I thanked him for the compliment and sat down on a bench while the other student took over.

Lee was like a miniature of Gai-sensei. They wore the same jumper-suit and are always talking about youth and stuff.

Sakura and Ino both got the same score, so they were bickering about who put in the most effort instead.

Naruto missed a lot of the shots. And I meant **a lot**. Sasuke was laughing at him. What a sadist.

Neji was sitting on the bench beside mine. He looks so ho-.. Huh? What the hell am I thinking about?!

**Neji's POV**

Tenten slapped herself in midway. She's always zoning out.

So I see. Those useless spies actually were right. I could see she fights well although her lack of training.

Must think of how to get the orb. I have been delaying this for a few days already.

But everything I try, I end up hesitating.. why..?

Dring!

I thanked the bell. Tenten and Lee walked towards me. "Hey Neji! Let's eat lunch together! Lee's treating!" Tenten smiled sweetly. I felt my mouth turning upwards into a grin. "Sure, since Lee's paying."

"Hey! Cheapskate."

"Get Lee to treat us to ice-cream too!"

"Hn." Well, why not?


	4. The good news

**gyahahahaha.. i'm back T.T and I can't think of any titles!!  
oh and sorry for being inactive for so long. homework, homework!!  
well, enjoy if you can! **

**Chapter 4:**

**Tenten POV**

Darn it.. there was a mock test today and nobody told me? I glared at Lee and Neji. Lee gave me an apologetic look while Neji just shrugged. I wrote a note to Neji: _Now you are going to tell me the answer for Q50._

The reply: _Sorry, I skipped that one._

Me: _Q56? Q61? Q49?_

Neji: _Same._

It's was obviously on purpose.

Another note flew towards my unguarded head. I opened it silently while cursing.

_Dearest Tenten,_

_I caught you passing notes to MY Neji-kun. He. Is. Mine. Please stop disturbing him. or else, I'll turn nasty. Also, please meet me at the school car park today after school immediately ._

_From, Neji Fan club President, Arina_

I stared at it until I was burning holes in it. How could she be so.. **childish**? I mean, yea, Neji's nice and all, but this is absurd! I turned around and looked for the person who wrote this.

Before I could death-glare everyone to death, Lee passed me a note.

_Tenten, this is my youthful way of apologizing! Question 1..._

I looked at Lee with glittering anime-style eyes. _Gyahh! I love you Lee (as a friend)!_

**During break**

"Hey Neji!" Lee and I shouted together. Lucky for us, our lockers were just next to each other's; mine next to Neji's and Neji's next to Lee's.

"Yo." he said coldly, as usual. He turned opened the locker..

.. and ten letters came flying out.

"Whoa, Neji. Are you the mailman for the day?" I joked.

"Shut up."

I watch him open one of the letters. A girl behind us laughed and giggled hysterically and ran away. Neji looked at it for a second, blushed, and threw it towards me. Eh..? "Throw it away."

"Eh? Why?" I questioned, and opened it to see.

_Dear Neji-sama,_

_I have been observing you for a while now. I also have a crush on you since the day you transferred here. Hope you can accept my love for you!_

_From: Karin_

Karin? Isn't that girl from the class behind us?

"And throw all these too."

I looked at them too. All of them are.. "Love letters?! No way!! I never gotten one before in my entire life!"

"B-but.. these are all the youthful letters for you, Neji! Do you bear to throw them away?"

".. Hn. As if I care."

I was fuming. If I ever wrote a letter to my crush and he replied like this, I'll **kill **that guy! "Do you know how much this means to these girls!? Don't be so ignorant, Neji! I even heard there was a fan club for you!" I started lecturing him while the rest of the students in the hallway looked at us.

After 5 minutes of utter shock from Lee, the students and of course Neji, "Fine, just do anything you want." I walked to the trash bin. "I-"

I spun around. Neji looked away, flushing red. "I'll keep them, happy?"

Lee smiled in agreement and whispered into my ear. "Wow Tenten! After years of telling him not to throw away these love letters, he never listened! Until you.." And he started grinning.

Really..? I didn't know that.. HEY! You mean he gotten love letters from **way** before too?! Hell no!!

**After school**

"Kami-sama! I'm so darned late!" I shouted out loud. I had to meet up with Sakura, Ino and Hinata to shop with them. Yes, I was forced. I was supposed to meet them at a freaking one o' clock, and what's the time now? 10 minutes to 2! Damn, they'll be so pissed at me.

I ran towards the gate, passing by the carpark. "Hey, I think I was suppose to – yeow!" I was dragged away by my tie. " - meet someone here."

"You are LATE!!" A girl with short hair screamed into my ears. The girl was wearing a hot pink **ultra **short dress with fishnets. _Uh.. a slut. _I thought immediately. "I told you to meet me at 1, bitch." Oh so **she** is the one. "Heh-hehs, I kinda forgot." A hand swung and came in contact with my face. "Bitch!"

Gr. "Anyway, I want you to join my fan club of _Neji-sama_, Sasuke-sama, Shikamaru-sama and Kiba-sama. Although Kiba has lesser because of that bitchy Ino. I'm the president of the _Neji-sama _part, the most **beautiful **girl in class, Arina Takamachi!" **(AN: Yes my dears, a very random name. Mixed from the anime Full Moon and Magical Girl Nanoha xD) **"This is the vice, Karin." Another slutty girl stepped up.

I looked at her and her "friends". "Oh thanks but," they arched an eyebrow. "No way."

I could literally see them fuming. "What?!"

I walked towards the gate. "Oh and by the way, I don't like Neji, so get your facts straight. He's a fricking ice-cube, please." They cried and shouted for me to come back, but only a retard would. Who cares about Neji? Is he that good? But what the hell is this flustered crap.. when I'm around him..

**(AN: Yes, Tenten's getting onto the vulgar side:D )**

**At homeroom..**

Ouch, knew I shouldn't have gone if I was already late.. 1st that Arina girl slapped me, and then Sakura and Ino practically killed me for being late. Only nice little Hinata protected me.. sigh.

Thanked Lee for the no-use-bandages.

A few days after would be the fricking examinations.. at least they are testing on Ninja skills, the only one I'm good at.

Gai-sensei said that winter break is coming!

Neji walked towards me when I was done day-dreaming about my winter.

"Tenten. Sakura and your other friends are outside."

I looked at him, puzzled. "Okay, thanks."

Opened the door. "Hi, Saku-"

"TENNY!!" Ino glomped me. "Why the fuck is Ino here?! Neji?!"

Neji just shrugged and said, "I said Sakura **and **the others."

I glared and wriggled away from Ino. "So, what's up?"

"W-well, Ino-san s-suggested a sleepover w-with us.." Hinata stuttered. Typical.

"We should also study a little for our exams together, ya know." Sakura added.

I beamed. Having a sleepover with friends.. "Sounds fun!"

**later in Hinata's room..**

"So." Ino suddenly said. "**Tenny!**"

I jumped about a meter high and my pen flew from my hand. I landed on the floor and glared at Ino. "What?! I could have died of shock you know!"

"Ahem. You **do **like Neji right? You two are so close it's abnormal!"

I flushed like heck. Eh? Me? "O-of course not! Who would like an anti-social stiff ice-cube..?" Then why am I blushing?

"Yeah, right." Sakura and Ino said in unison while shooting me suspicious glares. Hinata just giggled softly.

We chatted the whole night (and did some work too).

"Thank Kami-sama tomorrow isn't the exams.." I muttered under my breath.

**Hinata POV**

We chatted the whole night. I heard Tenten muttering about something like thanking Kami-sama...

Oh no! I forgot to mention **it**! "A-anou.."

"You know, I saw the cutest thing in the mall.."

"Yea and I saw that handbag which I seriously need.."

Sakura spotted me wanting to say something. "I think Hinata wants to say something."

".. And I bought it! Of course!"

Sakura shut her up in a second by threatening to reveal her 'secret'. Ino kept really quiet after that.

"Um, my r-relative had 11 spare tickets that he won for a 5-day trip to a winter hotel.. I was just wondering if... and it is enough for almost everyone.. can you guys go?" Phew, I managed not to stutter much.

They blinked. I burst into cold sweat.

"I-i-if you think it's a d-dumb idea, p-please forget what I-"

"I'M SO DAMN GOING!"

"CALL TEMA! CALL TEMA!!"

"Tell the boys!"

"Think of what to bring!!"

"Hinata, I'm gonna set up a fan club for you!!"

"I could just visualize Sakura kissing Sasu-"

"Shut up, Ino!!"

"Wahaha! Sakura likes Sasuke?!"

I sweatdropped. They're cute and nice... I'm glad I've got good friends like them. It's the first time I'm feeling this surge of happiness..

(A/N: Super time skip! A few days in a few sentences! xD)

**after exams...**

**Neji POV**

Finally it's over. Those useless exams.. that boss must have called a bazillion times already. That is, if I had not fling the phone into the bin.

Tenten shared the 'wonderful' news with me. A trip huh? Perfect chance to grab the orb.

A surge of regret-energy. (A/N: Don't ask me.) Not again.

"Okay class. I'm gonna read out the top marks for the Ninja Skills exam. It's upon 100, mind you." Kakashi started.

"First, Strategy. Nara Shikamaru, 100. I'm glad I got to teach the best class. Oh and Hinata scored 97. Quite good. "

The class clapped while Shikamaru's fan girls scream for life.

"Of course." Shikamaru leaned back, smirking and Hinata blushed.

"Next, Power-based. Naruto and Sasuke tied. 99 and 99."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other while fan girls shrieked.

"Chakra control. 99 out of 100, Haruno Sakura."

"Yosha! Shannaro!" Sakura shouted. **(A/N: Translation: Yea! Hell yea!)**

"Next, Accuracy. Tenten, of course. 100 out of 100."

She beamed. I'm impressed, for some strange reason.

"Last but not least, usage of tools, like the Sharingan eye I have. Hyuuga Neji, 100 upon 100." Kakashi read. "Tenten got a pretty good score too. 98."

The fan girls shouted too. Natural.. sigh.

"For the others! You guys need to improve!" Kakashi shouted. "For example, Arina! Usage of tools, 45?! You are in the best class!"

"Don't worry," Lee whispered to Tenten. "He's like that when he's angry." She nodded shakily.

Tenten caught me looking at her, and smiled.

I was very surprised. Normally people will hiss at me, being the first. But she...

**Yeah it finally finished!! the chapter 5 will come out soon ( i think) oh and btw, the two gd news are the winter break and the trip incase you don't understand T.T..**

**just got discouraged by my friend who said it looked like crap.. sighh. review pls! D**


	5. Preparations for the trip!

**Eeeeeeee-yay! Thanks for the reviews guys! Although it's not much T.T**

**to nejitenfan: oo, lemme think. Oh yea there will be one more encounter with her, and then she goes kaboom and get's kickass-ed by.. oops no spoilers **

**lover143: yay thankies! 3 **

**okay, I kinda think this chap SUCKS. Seriously!**

**Chapter 5: Preparation for the winter!**

**Tenten POV**

"It's WINTAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ino shrieked, her breath freezing as she spoke.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. People are staring." Sakura muttered as we made our way to the shopping center's fashion corner.

We were at a shopping center, shopping for things to bring for the trip.

Ino brought so many things she made Sakura and us hold them.

"What's wrong, Tenten-san?" Hinata asked, looking concerned.

"Ah?" I was found zoning out.. "Oh it's nothing, nothing at all! Just that I don't have enough money to buy my winter clothes.."

Hinata looked thoughtful for a second, and then without hesitation, "I could always pay for you, Tenten. Take it as if it's a gift from me." And she smiled her signature cutest-smile-in-the-world-which-will-make-all-the-boys-go-crazy-over-her.

My eyes bulged. "Really?! Thanks so much! I'm really going to start a Hinata fan club! Vote you as the most freakingly nice person in da universe!!"

People were literally staring.

I sweatdropped. "Nothing's wrong people! Continue shopping! Ahahahaha.."

**moments later...**

They finally stopped thinking we are lunatics.

Ino and Sakura finally picked out clothes for themselves. Gulp. Now it's time for Hinata and..

"Tenten!!" They presented me with a set of clothing. "Must I..?"

"Yes." Immediately.

I looked at Hinata for her advice.

"I think it looks pretty on you." Hinata gave her signature smile again.

I was lured.. "Fine.. for the sake of Hinata.."

"And Neji!" Ino pipped in.

Hinata stiffened but relaxed quickly. "Whatever." I muttered.

**After 5 minutes..**

"You look wonderful!"

".. I do not."

"We'll take it!"

"I-I'll pay now.."

"I love you Hinata!"

**(AN: Not going to reveal the clothes yet )**

**At a different location but at the same time..**

**In Neji's and Lee's room**

"So you all agreed to go?" Naruto was so excited he was bouncing in his chair.

"If the flower of youth Sakura-san is going, so am I!" Lee gave a nice-guy pose.

"Is Sakura that nice?" Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway, Hyuuga. You going?"

"Of course." Damn, I must have sound too eager! "I mean, why shouldn't I."

"Nara, careful to not be whacked to death by the Suna brothers. Since you are with Temari now." Sasuke muttered.

"What? Who told you guys – fine, you were spying on me. Bothersome people." Shikamaru yawned and lean back on his chair to take a nap (again).

Silence. Yes, that's how the boys are. **(AN: in my class too )**

"Oy, Neji, Neji! Heard that you are quiet close with Tenten-neesan, eh?" Naruto glared at me suspiciously, a smirk plastered on his face. "Desho ne, Lee?" **(AN: Trans: Right, Lee? Arghh I can't resist writing japanese words T.T sorry!)**

"Yea! They're always eating together or studying together, leaving me alone.." Lee cried, dramatic tears falling out from his eyes.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Naruto, Lee. Who said that we didn't include you in our revisions and lunch?" I protested. "And she is also only my good f-friend." Kami-sama, why must I stutter at the "friend" word? Now they think I have a guilt-filled voice.

_Don't deny, Neji! You like her! Just admit it! _

Shut up, inner self. You don't know me. Even though you **are** me.

_Aww, that's hurtful. Anyway, I'll make you confess during the trip or my name's not Neji's Inner Self!_

"Earth to Neji Earth to Neji" Kiba shouted into my ear. I jumped. "W-what do you think you are doing?!"

"Well, you were zoning out, so I thought I would wake you up. You looked like you were thinking about.."

All the guys either yawned, shouted or muttered: "Tenten."

Huh? Does my face really have words printed on it? Darn you, inner self.

_Hey, how dare you!_

I ignored it. "Yea, as if."

They shot me suspicious looks before starting to leave the room. Wait, it's morning already?

"Neji-sama." I turned around.

There stood a very serious-looking Lee. His eyes held a dim glow in it and held the expression of.. evil..

_flash back_

"_Neji. I would like you to meet our newest member who will help you in the mission to get the Crystal Orb." I looked up._

"_Rock Lee."_

**(AN: And Neji will be like all looking up like how Sakura looked up at Sasuke in the Naruto shippunden episode 1 with utter shock? Kinda like that.)**

_I could feel the shiver down my spine. I could not believe my eyes. _

"_But of course, I brain-washed him. You can see the seal on his ankle. And also, you should know him."_

_Don't know him? Then I would know no one else._

"_There was info about him being in your school."_

_He's in my class, stupid._

"_He's going to work with you, so get along with him."_

_I already DO. I could feel the anger within me, but I know better than to start bashing the boss up. My head bowed with no respect but rage and regret, "Yes."_

_flashback ends_

And so now Lee's brainwashed. I can bet that he is struggling to fight back the seal right now. His ankle was swollen with blisters and he must have cringed in pain every time he fought back. He's acting as if he was the normal "youthful" Lee. It was just not the same for me.

That guy should have chose some other guy than him. He just don't have enough brains to think. That's one of the reasons I hate him. He's the cause of my misery..

"Neji?" I jerked straight. Who could it be at this late time? "You alright?"

_Idiot. Who else other than Tenten?_

"When I came back I saw you sorta.. zoning out." Tenten looked at me with concern filled in her eyes. "Is something wrong? You know, you can tell me anything."

"Don't be ridiculous." _Idiot, Neji! She obviously cares for you! _

Shut up, inner self. Anyway, when did I **have** one?

"Earth to Neji..?"

_Aw, come on. Don't be a worry-wart. Look, she's even -_

Tenten's face was only a few inches away from my face. She blinked at me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked shakily. _Why is she making me so flustered..?_

"Oh good." She stood back straight and smiled. On her face was a small tint of pink**(AN: or red?)**. "If I do that and you don't even budge, some thing's seriously wrong with you."

".. Hn." _Idiot! Is that all you can say?_

I told you to shut up.

"Anyways, I'm going back to my room. See ya!" She waggled her fingers at me and skipped to her room.

_She... _I looked at her with amazement.

_never fails to make me cheer up._

**Tenten's POV**

Eek I can't believe I did that!

I was back in my room, lying on my bed with the lights off. I was thinking about just now..

My head automatically moved by itself! It was great I made up a great excuse and he believed it. I also managed to suppress my blush.. I think.

Neji.. he has been zoning out nowadays, along with Lee. He always seems to have difficulty walking, but when I asked to look at his ankle for signs of injury, he refuses. And also, he keeps groaningwith agony, as if something was hurting him. (**AN: for the pervs, excuse me, but isn't your imagination too big? My friends' are all pervs, btw. Poor me T.T) **It was.. creepy. As if he was brainwashed.

Oh. It's quite a long time since I last wrote in my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Yes. I know it's weird talking to a diary through writing, but I'm sorry for not writing in you for such a long time._

I started writing about the things that happened, about Lee, my friends with their crushes and the Neji-obsessives.

_I overheard them talking about going to a winter trip like ours.. I hope we don't meet. They were planning to invite Neji too. Hope he rejects them, unless he's not sensible enough._

Speaking of Neji..

_Neji is.. well, a particularly nice guy once you got to know him. But, recently, he has been acting funny. I hope there is nothing wrong.. I really like him as my good friend. For some reason, he makes me feel like there are butterflies in my stomach.. he makes me blush and 'flustery'. _

I thought some more. Suddenly, I blushed a crimson red madly and wrote in very small words.

_I.. I think.. I like Hyuuga Neji._

**W00ts Tenten finally confesses! To herself, that is. Aww I think the ending sucks!! T.T i'm a failure Y.Y anyways, hope ya enjoyed it! Please reviewwwww!! or I'll break ya limbs. **


	6. Day 1: The starting: part1

**Okay.. I'm gonna start a new chap yay? Anyways, please review! Nothing to say. Oh yea. There could be some vulgar-y in here, cuz that's what Temari is.**

**squee! I lub uu guys! Thanks for faving me and my story **

**New Phrase of the Day! : Shut up, you fatass. - Haz**

**Chapter 6: Day 1**

**Tenten POV**

"Kyahooooo!" Ino and Sakura screamed, causing cars to horn at them (AN: is that right?) and other youngsters to whistle at them.

"Shut the fuck up!" Temari yelled in the front seat, making the taxi driver to put on his ear muffs. Yes, we were in the car to our dream winter! The boys were in the other car.

"I wish your hair would get stuck by a tree branch!" I shouted at them. They immediately stopped waving at random guys and ducked their heads back.

**In the boys car**

**Neji POV**

"This is troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered. (AN: I almost wrote Shikamuta! OMG.)

"But we can't refuse an invitation from the girls right?" Kiba grinned. "Obviously since Ino's going too."

"See what I meant?" Sasuke muttered. "This guy's crazy 'bout Ino."

"Yea, unlike some one who can't admit his feelings for S-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke when he stuffed a cushion in his mouth. And that's how they got into a glaring contest.

Sigh. I agree, this is troublesome. I wish I could enjoy myself but. .I took a glance at Lee. Work is more 'important'.

The car finally screeched to a stop. We got out of the car where Naruto and Kiba starting shivering in the cold. Another car halted near us. "Love ya!" Tenten, Sakura and Ino shouted at the taxi driver who shook his head.

The surroundings were covered with white snow and a ski mountain raised over the hill we were standing on. The wild life roomed around peacefully.

Tenten rushed up to Lee and started pointing at the cute 'snow bunnies' and the beautiful the scenery. They joked happily as if nothing happened. I doubted the boss's brainwashing and checked Lee's seal. Yeah. Still there. For that guy to hypnotize this guy, filled with youthfulness, he must have used a darn lot of energy. Hinata glanced at Lee, her eyes sad and painful. I'm sure Hinata knew about Lee.

It'll be fine, since this mission will be over soon..

"OMG! Is that our hotel?" Tenten shouted abruptly and flung a finger at a gigantic building. She sounded too cute. I could feel myself heating up even in this frigid weather.

"Eh? No kidding?" Sakura and Ino joined in.

Hinata shook her head. "Not r-really. It's-" she grabbed Tenten's outstretched hand.

"There?" Ino queried, looking at a building with fancy lights. Hinata shook her head.

"Not over there right?" Sakura said in disgust when Tenten's hand moved over a old and weird house. Hinata shook her head once more, tempted to nod her head to annoy Sakura. (AN: So un-Hinata like-ish!)

"There?" A small but fancy building.

"No.. Ah! O-over there!"

-insert utter shock here since I don't know what to write -

"OMG! Hinata we all love you!" The girls shouted, except Temari, who gave her a pat on her back. The rest gawked at the magnificent skyscraper-like building.

"Well," Naruto said, after recovering his composure. "Let's go!" Ino, Sakura and Tenten let out a fan girl scream while Hinata blushed and Temari snorted.

"What a youthful building! Let's put our best feet forward!"

**later.. Tenten POv**

"A-ah.. I never k-knew it was this beautiful.." Hinata gaped when we walked in.

"Hinata, you really are awesome!" Naruto grabbed her by her shoulders and grinned widely. Hinata's eyes stared directly into his. "N-n-naruto-kun..."

_Baka._

Hinata's face is starting to turn red now. Worser than normal red. The girls looked at each other and slapped our foreheads in sync.

_Thump._

"Eh? Hinata? Are you alright? Hinata?!"

**later again..**

Finally, after that 1 hour long receptionist talk where that freaking guy said we don't have any tickets, we were finally able to go into the friggin hotel room! The boy's room were on the floor above us.

We hastily opened the door to find...

A **stocked **refrigerator, a plasma TV, Internet excess, **movies**, a super **clean** toilet, 4 hair dryers which we absolutely need, a kitchen, cake and tea making stuff, Coke, video games, a friggin radio, and damned more! But the best, or as Ino said, was that we could hear the boys from above gawking!

"Oh." Sakura started.

"My." Ino added.

"Friggin." I continued.

"Fucking." Temari said, although quite unnecessary .

"U-um.. Kami-sama?" Hinata stuttered. And that was when we let out a fan-girl scream (except for Hinata, of course).

After hours of unpacking and admiring and eavesdropping on the boys, we decided to take a look at the whole hotel.

"Guess we thought the same way huh?" Sasuke smirked when he saw us walk into the lift with them. We nodded enthusiastically with our heads bobbing up and down.

"No way! You mean this is the POOL?! I thought it was some water tank or something!" Sakura yelled. **(AN: Some water filter/supplier stuff or what every they call it can be SUPER BIG. Saw one before and thought it was a swimming pool but then noticed no one was swimming it it )**

"A sauna! Hasta la vista, I'm so coming here later!" Ino waggled her fingers at a cute boy that walked inside the sauna. Kiba huffed in jealousy and Ino immediately regretted.

"Oh yea! A gym!" Naruto high-fived Sasuke, who reluctantly returned it. This continued by more shrieks and gawks and utter shock-ness from them.

People who passed by thought we were lunatics and steer clear out of our way, which was quite an advantage.

**(AN: Oh and I 'kicked' Gaara and Kankurou out T.T cause they have like, no roles? Sorry fans of them! I might suddenly add them back in case of some reasons, so don't be surprised if they suddenly pop up! In the meantime, they would be spending their time in their rooms emo-ing..?)**

Omigosh, I can't believe we spent a whole day just at this hotel! "Hinata's relatives really know their stuff!"

"Sigh, how boring can this get.." Neji crossed his arms.

Everybody stared at him. "W-what?" he looked back at us.

"No sense of taste." We muttered together.

**Neji POV**

**back in rooms**

Maybe this place isn't as bad as I thought. I took up the picture of me, Lee and Tenten. I have come to realize this feeling towards Tenten.. I have, indeed, fallen for her. This mission-crazy guy has feelings too.

I also realize – why must this mission involve my closest friends, the ones that changed me to become a better person?

But... if I don't complete this mission, Lee will stay like this until I got the Crystal Orb. But if I stole it from Tenten, Tenten will hate me for eternity as she had already told me how precious the crystal orb was to her... Argh, headrush.

"Ah? Neji? What's the problem?" I expected to see Tenten but instead... Sigh, Naruto.

"Nothing." I muttered hostilely and headed to watch the TV 'cause I had nothing else to do. Randomly flicked the channels.

"... Hyuuga Hiashi, boss. He has ..." I straighten up in shock. He? On television?

"Neji-sama, isn't that the boss?" Lee appeared, back to the 'normal' brainwashed guy, munching on pop-corn that Naruto sarcastically called it 'youthful popcorn'.

"... Yes." But I wasn't proud of him at all. As if I was.

"Oh! Lee, can you help me with this?" Shikamaru suddenly shouted over. Oh no, Lee...

"Okay! No problem!" Lee beamed. I sweatdropped. His transformations are getting faster. I headed back to the room which I shared with Lee.

_Kong! _

What was that? I kicked something and I looked down. A.. game controller..?

"Neji! Throw it to me! Throw it to me!" Naruto practically screamed and scrambled for it.

"Like, hell no! Don't you dare touch it! Hand it over, Hyuuga!" Sasuke growled and made a mad scamper for it too. Both grabbed it at the same time – that is, my outstretched leg, making me fall with a thump. Then they wrestled over the game controller, leaving me lying face flat.

Yawn. "That's enough, Sasuke, Naruto." Shikamaru yawned while witnessing the whole scene. Lee stiffled a laugh. "Fine fine, I'll lend you mine. Happy?" They both nodded happily and started playing.

... And I was still lying on the floor. They are such sadists. Sigh, when will this ever stop..

**with the girls..**

**Tenten POV**

We all sweatdropped when we heard the commotion above.

"Erhem."

"Erhhs?"

Then we burst out laughing. There were tears in my eyes and my sides hurt. Sakura and Hinata covered their mouths while giggling while Temari had a lame expression on her while laughing. Ino had to button her coat over her head to stop herself from laughing. World record – longest laughter ever!

_Ding dong_

Who could it be now? I stood up and opened the door.

"Yea yea, we don't want room service." I closed my eyes and muttered.

"Tenten-chan – "

"No, no pizza delivery too."

"Er Tenten – "

"I'll eat socks if these people are the boys." I slowly opened my eyes.

There stood there, 4 boys, two having puzzled faces, one bored face, and two other Tenten-what-are-you-doing faces.

I stared. Froze. "I t-t-take back w-w-what I s-said." I said while retreating back to the girls.

The girls had an expression that says four words: Tenten, you are stupid.

"Uh," Shikamaru started, breaking the awkward silence. "This is troublesome, but we bought some stuff for you girls."

I saw Temari stare at Shikamaru with gratitude. But wait, I see a small tint of red on her...

"Fine fine, but where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura asked, frowning, as she scanned around.

"Oh, they'll be here soon." Kiba shrugged. "Just playing some crazy game stuff..." The girls looked at each other knowingly and giggled.

**Later, after Naruto and Sasuke came**

"Aren't there anything else better to do then sit here and eat these french fries?"

Everybody kept quiet, except for Hinata who was cleaning up like usual, and Naruto who was helping her. Hinata had a crimson red blush on her, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. In my opinion, he's kinda dim-witted.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in my head. I grinned evily. "Hey guys..." they turned and looked at me.

"What about truth or dare to the extreme?"

**1 min later...**

Everybody sat in a circle already. Neji sat beside me and Hinata, Sasuke beside me with Sakura following. Sitting with Hinata was Naruto while Temari and Shikamaru joined the circle.

"Okay! Let me spin! Let me spin!" I shouted. I almost sounded like Naruto, but he was strangely dazed by Hinata, so I volunteered.

_Spin. Spin. Spin._

Everybody looked at it nervously.

_Spin. Spin. Stop._

A loud slap was heard. Temari slapped his forehead in frustration. "Somebody tell me why I even join this game in the first place...?"

The arrow was pointing right at her. Almost everyone sighed in relief.

"So let's ask a question." Kiba said, thinking hard.

Hinata, who wanted to keep Temari out of misery, asked first. "U-um, Temari-chan, how do you do your hair like that?"

Temari's eyes sparkled. "Oh that? That's so damned easy. You – "

"Waaait!" I shouted.

Temari looked irritated and muttered a 'what'.

"This is truth or dare..." I said.

"To the **extreme**!" Sakura added in.

- **just noticed it's too long already.. lols. witness Temari's kiss with Shika in the next chap! thx for the nice comments/reviews! oh and there are lots of grammer mistakes! i'm sorry! oh and there will be some puntuation (?) missing, cuz i dunno why! well, bear with it pls :)**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YA GUYS, BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Hey people, I just wanted to let you guys know I will be updating reallllyyyyyyyy slowly. My V.I.E. (Very Important Exams) are coming, and my parents banned me of the computer. T.T Really sorry! Oh and if you asked me anything about the story or blabla in the reviews, I'm sorry, but I can't answer you guys right now.

So meanwhile, you might wanna check out other stories from my favourite authors, or their favourite authors, or my fave author's face authors, or – nevermind, you get the idea.

Really sorry to disappoint you all. If you were even disappointed in the first place.

If you are not, it means my stories **fail. **T.T

Well, with that, **byes!**

**PS: Applies to both stories!**


End file.
